Evil Deeds
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Percy might be... no is willing to let his love go
1. Chapter 1: Percy and Luke

**Evil Deeds?**

 **Summary: Percy doesn't want Luke to leave him, but when time calls for it... Percy is willing to let his love die...**

 **Characters: Luke C, Percy J,**

I watch as he crumpled to his knees beside me, his big sea green eyes never leaving mine, lips moving but I hear no sound.

Warm sticky blood coats my body, as the knife is still in my Achilles heel, the blood leaving fast as my mortal point was hit.

The titan on my body screams and I gasp as he comes out only to be sucked back to the underworld.

"Luke…." he gasps softly. "Don't leave me... " my hearing returns and I hear sobbing.

 _Percy, annabeth, Thalia and Grover._

"I love you" Percy whispers and means down, we share one last kiss and my body goes limp.

No one's pov

The scream is deafening Poseidon looks down years falling down his face.

The winds pick up, the water crashes and the earth trembles.

"Oh no…" Aphrodite says and runs to her chariot and takes off, the others on her heels.

Percy is crouched over the traitors body, blood pooled around them, the throne room a mess.

"No, we never finished them! Our plans… Lucas my Lukey don't leave me…. Alone.." Percy whispered and when he looked up a broken person stared back at them.

 _ ***Memory***_

"Oh, Percy… let go, well take it from here." Surprisingly Zeus said and cupped the boys head and sent thoughts of sleep to the teen.

" _Luke… why? I loved You!" Percy screamed and tears fell from his face._

" _We don't need to fight, my love, just take my hand. I will bring peace and justice the gods failed to bring!" Luke said and stalked closer, pushing the boy to the wall._

 _Gasping Percy pushed the older boy only to kick the boy who grinned and ran his hand along his back, hitting sensitive skin._

" _Luke, stop, We are at war! Your the enemy!"_

" _Never for you love" Luke smirked and kissed the boy, slowly preparing him than taking him._

 _Percy crying out in pleasure and the groans of desire and need from Luke._

" _I'll love you everyday until my dying breath Percy and after. For all eternity…" Luke whispered and smirked as he saw his lover thrashing in pleasure._

" _Love you to Luke!"_

 ***MEMORY DONE***

The gods saw the vision from the son of Poseidon's head and bowed their heads.

They had done wrong to many in this world and the example was in those two lovers.

They had neglected their children, allowing most to think that they didn't care about them to the point of turning to an eviler force than them. One that would have destroyed everything…

 **A little time later….**

"May you rest in peace my son" Hermes said and watched as the shroud burned.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth and Percy

Chapter 2 Annabeth and Percy

She. Cried.

Percy was dead; his shroud was burning out at sea, the children of Apollo had shot it with fire arrows. It was the sea children ritual whenever a child of Poseidon died.

FLASHBACK

I love you Annabeth! Percy had gasped, his blood pooling around them, the sword still plunged into his stomach. When they had tried taking it out, Percy had screamed in pain. So they left it in, and Annabeth listens to her boyfriend repeat that he loved her and didn't want to die. But she saw Thanatos hovering his black ebony wings ruffling in the wind, and he was inching closer to the couple.

"I love you, Perseus Jackson," Annabeth leaned down and kissed him his eyes shone with pain and love, and that was all.

 **Decided to do a sad one-shot story of the characters death...I don't know why though, just wanted to!**

 **;(**


	3. Chapter 3: Nico and Will

Chapter 3: Will and Nico

The battle had been long and hard, many demigod had died and many were left broken and hurt, confused and in grief as the war finished.

Percy stood with his sword hurried deep within in the earth and watched as rocks grew around it. Making the seal of mother gaea more permanent.

The Olympians formed a formed a circle and began a ritual that would make sure that she was gone for good… or Tartarus forbid if the sword was ever pulled out!

.

.

.

.

.

.

He held the boy and looked up to the sun and frowned as nothing happened, his prayers weren't being answered!

"Don't you care about your son?!" He screamed through his mind and heard an answer, one he didn't expect.

I do, but I cannot save him, he is going to Hades realm and nothing can stop it. Just accept it son of Hades and know that my son, your lover didn't die in vain. That he loves you. I can give you more than a few minutes left together, but that is all. Zeus doesn't like rules being broken as I am sure you know.

Nico just stared at his love, those bright blue eyes and golden hair that shined brightly in the sun, lay in his arms bleeding to death.

"I love you more than anything in this universe Nico di Angelo, my angel…. Don't lose the light, find your way back and find new lovers. My love you deserve it..." Will said and leaned up, brought down the son of Hades head and they shared a long passionate kiss. Nico cupped Will's head and kissed his forehead and screamed his rage to the sky as Will Solace died.

"Nico, Nico, it's ok… please." Percy said and knelt down and engulfed his cousin into a hug, refusing to let go as the teen fought to be set free.

"Ssshhh Nico it's going to be ok… it'll hurt all the time yes, but it gets better! Ssshhh my little Angel."


	4. Chapter 4: Sally and Percy: New Begining

**Chapter 4: Saying Good-Bye- Sally and Percy**

It was raining outside, and Sally Jackson could hear the rain hitting the window, and hear the howls of the wind. They were only two stories off the ground, as the son of Poseidon, Percy didn't like being too far from the solidness of the earth after all Zeus had once promised to smite him and kill him if he ever went into the air again.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Sally glanced as her son walked into the living room, a bag slung over his shoulder, a smile on his face and his green eyes open and shinned with happiness.

Yes, Sally would be sad that her son was leaving, but he wasn't dying, he was off to college and would soon learn on how it was to be royal, the prince he was. After all, he was a son of a king. He deserved everything good in life, risking his life time and time again for the world. War after war, troubles, quests, memory loss and dating not working for him. Not the normalness for regular mortals, but the norm for demigods. He and Annabeth had tried dating; turns out they were best off as friends. So while Annabeth was going to Imperial University all the way in London; Percy Underwater University they were happy.

"It's not goodbye forever mum," he said. "I will come on the holidays and your birthday and such."

"No Percy, I am just proud of you, my baby, growing up!" She said and hugged him, being mindful that she was four months pregnant.

"See you mum; I will IM you once I am settled," Percy said and opened the door. Poseidon stood there, Triton leaning bored-ly on the wall, his eyes lightening up at his arrival.

"Percy, ready to start a new life under the waters?"

Taking a deep breath Percy smiled and nodded, he looked back just in time to see his mother be he held by Paul, tears falling down her face.

"She's proud; you are growing up son" Poseidon whispered.


End file.
